halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mordant Song/Lower than Few/Archive1
NCF Related (Resolved) Are you sure Non-Sanghellis can reach Field master rank? I'm not convinced. Felix-119 17:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Exactly, but you forget that she is a "Heroine of Prophecy", the Prophets care more about religion than races, ranks, and honor, though most other soldiers do not respect her, they do obey because of her irrationally violent temper. An example of religion over race is the introduction of the Brutes (who's real name I could never spell), the Prophets did not care what the Sangheili thought, they just wanted more followers. Does this make sense? -M.S. 20:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Please do read the above. Your arguement does not even attempt to show that you have read it. If the Prophets said "All Unggoy must stand on their heads." then most likely you'll see some upside-down Grunts. It isn't really a prophecy, they are using it to break down the pride of the Sangheili, to make them more tools and less independent. If you strip a Sangheili of his honor, what left does he have but the words of the Prophets? It's all a master plan created by the Prophets to force the Sangheili to humble themselves a little more and turn them into honorless slaves, because the San Shyuum (I think that's how you spell it) don't care about others. Plus, this Engineer was tainted by a fragment of Mendicant Bias, so she has somewhat of a thirst for blood, and what better way to quench that thirst than through the Covenant Army? Does this make more sense? -M.S. 14:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) 1. To give such a lowly species a Sangheili class removes the prestige of the class. The Sangheili would no longer take the rank seriously and any Sangheili that rank would lose their honor. Make sense? 2. She has downloaded a fragment of MB, therefore "tainting" her mind. The thirst for blood was an exageration, I just meant she is willing to fight, not litterally craving mass slaughter, though she does have some anger management problems. Also, she uses captured AI "slaves" for communication. 3. "She" is just put in personality wise. Acting more feminine, it is closer to a she than a he. I just use she to clarify objectives, feelings, and traits. Plus, I really don't like calling Engineers "it". They are living beings, so they shall be called "he", "she", or "they" by me. I don't mean biologically, I mean mentally. Plus, directed towards Gruntijackal, MB twisted her mind, making her violent. Make sense? Thanks for the feedback one and all! -M.S. 20:13, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I never said there was a translator. I said she basically uses AI she takes as "puppets" to comunicate. The AI do the talk, she controls what they say. Please see Loosing Hope Content (RP by Pikapi) and check about section 207. You will see she uses Susie to contact the UNSC and to talk to Silum. Does this help? -M.S. 02:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Except the Covenant have banned AIs. Human AIs, Cole Protocol would have meant their destruction before capture, or they would have been taken by the Prophets for study. Also, Field Marshall is still an implausibly high rank to reach so quickly. Even if it was part of an undermining plot, it would be incredibly obvious from the Elites' viewpoint. Truth while setting the Great Schism tried to keep things subtle. Major, maybe. Field Marshall, 2nd highest rank in the military definitely not.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 02:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) It would take a few minutes to completely terminate an AI, thus leaving the AI in a "zombie" state for a few moments. Plus, look at the New Mombasa's SuperIntendent, he was captured by a Huragok and did not terminate himself. Do dumb AIs follow the Protocal? Plus, you make sense rank wise, which will be changed to Major ASAP. -M.S. 09:21, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :I was tempted to speak up. It doesn't take a few minutes... remember in ''First Strike where Halsey destroyed... what's his name?... just by yelling out a password.--''Shade'' 19:23, March 31, 2011 (UTC) .}} Okay, I changed just about everything to explain/correct myself. Please, tell me if anything goes against Canon, and please look into it, I really tried my hardest to explain everything. -M.S. 00:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Wrong. It was shown in Contact Harvest that a Huragok can quite clearly communicate with other species if they want to. Again, emphasis on "want to." It makes vastly more sense than rewriting the personality and core function of an AI. Easier to just make your own AI. And yet, Covenant AI do still exist. Check First Strike.}} :Yes Maslab, but said Covie AI was really crappy too --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 16:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) It's implied the Covie AI from First Strike was really a stolen Human AI. Still, the rest of your points stand, and as above the Engineer could always just use a Macintalk translator. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 17:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I dunno... Sure gave Cortana a run for her money. Even assuming that it is a stolen human AI, it would take a massive effort to "turn" it to the side of the Covenant. Literally stripping it of its own personality and mind and replacing it with that of another. It may as well be a Covenant creation with human programming tacked on. You have only served to further prove my point. Huragok can and will communicate with other species when they want to. While there is more to learning strategy and combat than just watching someone else do it (a lot more), it is not implausible for a Huragok to learn. In fact, considering their position in the Covenant, I wouldn't be surprised if at least a few Huragok had an intimate understanding of Covenant tactics. I find it more implausible that they'd want to use it against another living being.}} :Don't forget the "Either way, it's more trouble than it's worth" part. How about this: Lower than Few is not a leader, but Silum Kelohee is. She influences Silum, though the method of which is currently unknown, and can possibly only wield a Needler or Plamsa Pistol. Now, like mentioned above, an AI would "feel" themselves be broken apart before being reprogrammed. Now, what if the AI were numbed or stunned? If you liken an AI to humans, well bodily anyway, you must not forget there are techniques we know of that can allow such painful actions undeteced. Have you thought of surgery? Surely you can temporarily disable or "numb" an AI while you reprogram them. All in all, Her leadership position, weapon equipability, and violence will be change/removed. Thank you, please do tell me if there is still anything wrong. -M.S. 22:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) How about if I were to cut off the ability to make self desicions from the AI. It would be like...lobbing one's head off to use thier body. Just as zombies (the real ones) are created, the AI could simply be made braindead by cutting off signals via virus or input. Plus, my computer is glitching, so I couldn't remove her rank. -M.S. 22:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Now than we intervened, this article has become a helluva lot shorter than before. But at least it's now canon-friendly, as far as I can tell. But could I not add a C between point A and B that acts as B, but does not run commands? Like, if A sent a signal to B saying "move the avatar's arm up two degrees" but C got it instead, not doing what A wanted but sending a signal back saying that the task was completed. Would that not effectively cut self actions away from an AI? Would it only then be an I? This is what I think an AI zombie is like. Braindead. Oh, and she is doing this for a Seperatist group called the Technocrats, who's main goal is to preserve Forerunner artifacts. -M.S. 09:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Briliantly put, but as you have said I have been ignoring it, so what then, may I ask, is the solution again? I have chased myself in circles too many times to remember. Could she have just created an AI to speak for her (well it's not an AI then is it?) I need her to be able t... wait a second! Wasn't there something about Huragok Sign-language somewhere? Could I use that? -M.S. 18:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) If she absolutely needs to speak to someone, she could just use a translation device. A Huragok is already capable of everything an AI can do. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 19:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Sona, I have no idea why you have no creativity (I blame Stosh) but if it were not for knew discoveries, then half of Halo would not exsist. Creativity fuels all games/stories/and lives. Could a Huragok not find a Forerunner translation device or something, as surely the Forerunner (being a Galactic empire) had need of translating many different languages. Couldn't a Huragok, the species with the most love for the Forerunner's knick knacks, find one such device? Plus, the tangled web I weave is just one of many others do also. This is Halo Fanonpedia, a place for users to create fanon, not stick to the basics, but to weave their own webs into the Halo Universe. Would you like it if I went to one of your pages and said, "Give in. You can not be creative. All your creations must directly reflect an exsisting Bungie idea." No, you wouldn't. So what my Huragok is a little unique (or alot)? No one is normal. Johnson was ammune to the Flood, no? That can barely even be explained by Bungie. I have given a method behind my idea, I am open to ideas, but please do not tell me to give in to normality. My characters are going to be unique, for why would I write about a normal Huragok? Why would anyone write anything? Sorry, I know I'm a bit long winded, but I will defend my ideas to the end and forever more. -M.S. 00:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :She could just build the translator. A Drone managed to make a Human-to-Drone translator, and an Engineer would do the job infinitely better. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 00:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Mordant Song seems to be right about this. There must be some create element involved to make this character unique. A translator sounds fine. Just throwing this in, but aside from the Huragok piloting the dropship and holding a fleet rank, I find little wrong with this article. But then again, I suppose I can be a dumbass at times... --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 00:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Then it is settled, or has been for quite some time. I said I would attempt to remove both those qualities (the rank and combat abilities) for some time, I just can't as my computer completely restricts me of doing so at the moment. If you allow me some time to fix the problem with my computer, I would be more than happy to erradicate all traces of her military rank and combat abilities. I just need time to get my computer back to full capacity. And Sona, I am truely sorry if I have offended you. I was trying to show my side and I went far too overboard. Will you forgive me? -M.S. 09:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) (Note: that Wiki Contributor all this time was me. My comuter wouldn't let me log in until now.) -M.S. 09:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I will make my best attempt to in the future. Trust me. -M.S. 18:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) The problem is gone from all but this talk page. I'm just waiting for a Mod to come remove the NCF. -M.S. 19:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC)